


Touka, The Fireproof Figther

by MrTRex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Major Character Injury, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTRex/pseuds/MrTRex
Summary: A newborn shiny Salandit, on a really big family, traveling across the land! With her eldest sister taking responsabilities over her and his brother
Kudos: 2





	Touka, The Fireproof Figther

And, it finally opened, as the Salandit started breaking up the egg, her first glance on her life was a Salazzle, who wasn’t really paying attention on the eggs, just killing time looking at the sky

She couldn’t talk by now, it was a newborn after all, but she could squeak, so that’s what she did

A few minutes passed, until the Salazzle looked down, at the bunch of hatched eggs –“ Gah, I don’t smell any females around, and I aint gonna give my position to that dumb girl who never obeys me!”-

Then, she started smahing those eggs into dust, with all her fury, the poor Salandit closed her eyes, she already was really close to her, it was a short life, but at least she didn’t suffer in the real world…

…

Until, a few millimeters from having her skull destroyed by her “mom” she stopped –“ Hohoho! Look what we have right here! It’s a shiny! Even if it isn’t a girl, it will do!”- As she grabbed the poor traumatized Salandit with her cold hands, it was traumatized…? It was a baby after all, she knew what just happened? Meh, who cares anyways

She put the Salandit on the air, grabbing it like a Glameow, and checked the gender –“Oh my god! We!—I mean, I won the lottery! It’s both of them! They will pay a lot for her! If female Salandits are weird to come by, Shiny ones are too! You’ll make me a millionare sweetie! Just gonna take care of you until you’re at least one month old then you’re good to go!”-  
But, another Salazzle came by, with a male Salandit on her hands, that male Salandit had totally white eyes, it was blind, looking at the ground, the massacre, blood everywhere, and on the other Salazzle’s hands, now the Salandit was covered in blood of her unnamed brothers –“ What the hell have you done this time Diana!?”-

The bigger Salazzle, who was covered into blood looked at the smaller one, with a cold look, that would inflict fear on the coldest of mons –“ And who you are to talk to the person who GAVE you live!? You’re lucky that at least 30 of them are saved because she didn’t come last! And you really saved that bastard!? He isn’t worth it! Just us, females are!”-

Then she drew closer, surprised, she didn’t back down at all, she left the Salandit on the same egg that was already used to give life to the white Salandit, she wasn’t scarred of her mother –“ She? Is—Wait! You aren’t thinking what I think you’re gonna do!”- 

She drew closer too, with her lifeless eyes –“ And what? You’re gonna oppose me? You think on going to starve eh? You don’t see that this is the chance to get outta this misery Fat!?”-

But that didn’t stopped her, she stepped on her feet, making the bigger Salazzle scream and drop the baby into the ground, she grabbed her on time, or this would be the end of this story, then carefully but with grace took the other Salandit that was on the same egg, and ran fastest as she could

Even if she had a timid nature, she didn’t felt that at all, probably the Salazzle without any kind of fears, that nature really helped her out, as she was clearly faster than her.

\--- 

After a few hours of running, she finally stopped to catch her breath, she had both Salandit on her hands, and hugged them both –“ I don’t think she’ll caught us now, she’s probably a few kilometers away, we’re save, thanks to your incredible big sis!”- 

She glanced over both of them, she felt like it was forgetting something really important –“Hmm… what’s the thing… Oh! I know! You two don’t have names, that monster couldn’t even name me when I was younger, so it’s time for me to do it! I’m Fatalis! Your big sister, the one that will take over you until… Until I can’t protect you two any longer”-

Then, her eyes were focused on the male Salandit –“ Let’s see, you’re blind, what name could fit you…? Oh! I know! You’re gonna be smoke, im gonna try to take care mostly over you, or I will suffer later on when you’re gonna be a problematic! Without being able to see, that will get you on so many problems young man!”- As she booped his snout, as he started chuckling, it was really sweet

Now, turn for the female one –“ Well… Hm… I could name you on any way possible… Over a place, thing I like, food, anything really…! Oh, an instrument! How that one was called? The one that sounded funny and was used with both hands? Polka! No, wait… it doesn’t fit, but it’s pretty close I feel it!”-

Then, she went to a berry tree nearby, adjusting her sunglasses, now she could finally stop using them, because the sun wasn’t a trouble for her eyesight anymore, and kicked the tree, to grab some of them, and then grabbed 5 of them with her bare hands, and came over the place once again –“ I should use the lake to clean the blood out of Polka… she doesn’t deserve to still have those bad memories with her, she shouldn’t remember that she had that horrible mother, she was adopted and that’s all! Same for Smo—“- 

But she heard something coming from that direction, the earth shacked from that direction, she started to run fastest as she could, to only come back to a… Tyranitar…!? With both children on his arms –“What do you think you’re doing!? Put the kids down, NOW!”- Even with type advantages that weren’t on her side, she couldn’t just leave the children

But the Tyranitar flinched, and then looked at her –“ I aint any treat! I was just checking if they were alright, what would you do if you found out kids at the middle of nowhere!? I’m glad that they’re still with her mom, sorry mister”- As he dropped them into the ground, not like crates, but properly, and leaved into a different direction

Then, she approached at both Salandits, they both were on a perfect condition, and then looked at the Tyranitar once again –“I know a liar when I see one, you truly aren’t, or you would just took care of me and eartquaked me into death, you truly are peculiar, Tyranitar”-

Then he looked back at her once again, chuckling a bit –“Yeah, I know that, but im no killer like others of my kind, you’re alright miss, now if you let me, ill be going, im not gonna sleep on here, it’s probably your residence, I gotta find shelter for the day, ran away from my home, till another life”- As he started leaved, but, he said that he didn’t had a place to stay? And it actually was polite? Maybe having him around was a good idea, more type coverage, and someone to talk with…

Then she let the kids on the ground still, and grabbed the Tyranitar arm, he was slow so it was pretty easy to get over him –“ Wait! I’m not their mother, I’m their big sister, and our mom… well, it’s so of a psychopath that I don’t wanna talk about her, maybe if you tag along with us, wandering over the land, could give us more chances of living trough!”- As she smiled looking at him, handing him over a berry

Then a warm smile came from the Tyranitar, instantly hugging her, probably breaking a bone or two, she couldn’t breathe, but he noticed and quickly let her go –“ Sorry for that, I got a little too excited, I haven’t talk with anyone on weeks, let alone be able to travel with someone! Thank you so much mis—I mean, er, what’s your name…?”- As he started scratching his head

-“My name it’s Fatalis! Nice to meet ya!”- As she blushed a bit looking at the big Tyranitar

-“Well Fatalis, nice to meet you two! My name it’s Tyrant! I know… it doesn’t fit me at all, but you know how family is…”- As he started chuckling a bit, and then started to look a bit blue

Then, she approached and looked at him, patting his back –“Don’t worry big guy, you’re lucky! I got my little sis over here, she doesn’t have a name yet, I was thinking something that sounded similar to Polka… but I don’t know how to name her at all…”- As she walked with him closer to the newborns

For a few seconds he was totally blank, thinking way too much on a name until –“ I got it! What about Touka? Sounds really cute!”-

She grabbed her and Smoke out of the ground, and looked at both, they seemed happy, and then it was decided

-“Welcome to life! Smoke and Touka! From this moment onward, will be all you’ll know from your life, no parent figures, but Tyrant and me! Fatalis!”- As she carefully hugged both over, then, the Tyranitar approached and joined the hug too, a big happy family

**Author's Note:**

> Now, i finally finished Touka's chapter one, now it's Hildegarde turn, and then well go back to Thane! until i get all 5 chapters out of the way


End file.
